Professor Black and the Mysterious Watch
by TheDerpyCielPhantomhive
Summary: When Touya goes Christmas shopping with his friends, he somehow comes across a mysterious watch, only to be sucked into a mystery that only he can solve. /Based off the Professor Layton game "The Curious Village" I'm so original -le sob-/


Christmas Shopping.

It sucked.

At least, that's I knew when it came to deciding gifts for my friends.

Drifting away from my thoughts I tuned my ears back to what Cheren was talking about.

"Okay you three. We need to remember that Captain Planet over there-"

Obviously he was noting N, who of course was busy telling off this one lady that her Lilipup was being strangled by its tacky sweater, noting her awful partnership and such.

"..Will take anything with Pokemon included, obviously making him the easiest to shop for"

Oh great, now he thinks we're so clueless, we don't know what "green hair" likes anymore.

"-And Bianca, don't go near strangers who offer you candy or say they're looking for their Lilipups this time, got it?" The black haired boy noted, having distant memories of the crew having to chase after a white van as Bianca called out for the "so called" lost Pokemon.

I glanced over to Bianca, who hesitantly said yes, pouting a bit.

"Typical" I mumbled, Cheren heaving a sigh of relief.

Cheren's gaze turned to me, his brow furrowing.

"Hilbert-"

"It's Touya, dipsh-" I snarled, being interrupted.

"Yeah, whatever, but remember not to get any bad gifts this year, I mean, did we really need more Pokeballs?" He remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Well I knew you needed some balls." I snapped back, hearing a few muffled giggles coming from Touko and Bianca, Cheren's face blending into a deep red.

"Just buy us better gifts, Hilbert. " He said through gritted teeth.

The guy was as selfish as ever.

Nothing ever changes, I shouldn't be surprised.

I quickly turned away from the group, marching away as I decided to start shopping a bit early, given as I could start with Cheren's gift before he checks up on me and starts to comment with "Oh this is a stupid gift." or "You'd expect me to accept that?"

I adjusted my coat, walking slowly as I took in my surroundings.

Of course, the store was filled with millions of flashy Christmas decorations, lights strung around the walls of the store, Santa Claus cutouts with Delibird plushies sticking out of the velvet sack in front of their feet, so on, and so on.

I walked into the jewelry shop, searching around as I dug my hands inside my pockets. I knew Cheren has been having trouble with time lately, given his wristwatch had went into a rather drastic state when trying to pay Arti a visit. Apparently honey doesn't sit well with watches.

I looked at the man behind the counter, his hair-piece obviously worn backwards, coughing to get his attention.

"How may I help you this fine evening, sir?" He politely spoke, obviously wearing an overused fake smile.

"How much would.." I drifted off, scanning the watches a bit before laying my eyes of a simple looking one, snapping my attention back to the man.

"-That watch cost?" I continued, pointing.

"That watch?"

"Yes."

"Twenty-thousand Pokedollars"

I nearly coughed up blood.

That was way too much for one watch, and I barely had enough money as I had spent most of it on potions and Pokeballs for battles.

"W-what?"

The man's smile faded, obviously looking annoyed.

"You heard me kid, now pay up or beat it."

"You've got to be kidding! That thing looks so tacky!"

"Then you must be blind"

"I must be, since I saw your ugly face." I retorted.

The man's face was now a deep shade of red, quickly resembling Cheren.

"Look, are you buying this or not?"

"No way!"

"Then I would advise you to leave before I call the security. I have actual paying customers to attend to." He stated, not giving me much of a chance to say much more as a walked away.

"FINE! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR STUPID WATCHES ANYWAYS!" I yelled out, my hands cupped around my mouth. Before taking my leave, I quickly snatched the man's coffee mug and spat in it, leaving it on his desk for him to have a nice before Christmas gift.

I clearly was not in the brightest of moods.

I stepped out, watching a few security guards dragging N away, who was crying out for help as he clawed at their legs. I'm guessing he accidentally entered the woman's bathrooms again.

Poor guy.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I quickly spun around, ready to strike in case of some freak wanting me to play Xbox with him inside his van.

" I heard you were wanting a new watch.." said a feminine voice, the woman's face covered by her red hoodie jacket and overly-long bangs. Has she ever cut those things?

"Yeah?" I said, raising a brow, glancing around. Might as well waste more of my shopping time.

"Well, I here have a very nice looking watch here that I could give to you, free of charge."

Before I could open my mouth, the woman pulled out a wristwatch from her pocket, and might I say, it was quite the puzzle that something of that beauty could be free to take. Seeming as if to be made of pure gold nuggets, the numbers in roman numerals and the pointers having a nice bronze finish. Why, even the glass itself seemed as if it were made out of diamonds!

"Girl, you crazy." I said jokingly, shaking my head.

"Take it" She blatantly said, tossing the watch into my hands.

I couldn't help be feel overly suspicious as she quickly shuffled away, getting out of my view, but I couldn't care less. This watch is going straight to Cheren anyways.

I stuffed it into my pocket as I went to search for a plushie of some sort that Bianca would like, when I heard a mysterious ticking sound.

I shook my head, trying to escape from the distracting noise, but all it seemed to do was get louder, until a little girl broke free of her Mother's grasp, pointing at me.

"Hey mommy! That boy's pocket is glowing!"

Boy.

Pocket.

Glowing.

THE WATCH!

I quickly yelped as I snatched the watch out of my pocket, and sure enough, it was glowing bright enough for me to bring it farther from my face, my eyes blurred state quickly vanishing. But that wasn't the end of it.

The yellow-like glow soon spread onto my hand, crawling down my arm and multiplying to soon engulf my body in the glow. I probably should have thrown the watch, and curse the girl whoever gave this to me, but I was just standing there, paralyzed in my own fear.

Before I knew it, I was encased in darkness.


End file.
